


Smile

by the_madhatter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Requested:  I absolutely love Jonathan so could you write a cute little thing with him and his fem s/o?





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing 
> 
> Author’s Note: SOME MAJOR CUTE FLUFFY GOODNESS. Also oh my gosh I actually finished two fics in one night!? And I managed to post them both?!

Jonathan Byers always had his camera, either around his neck or in his bag.  He never went anywhere without it.  He also never went anywhere without you.  His two favorite things in the world were his camera and you.  The camera always came second though.  He was completely enamored by you.  You were his world and he was yours.  The kids at school would say mean things, but you wouldn’t have any of their shit. 

As the two of you sat in his car and headed to the surprise he had for you, you thought about the time Tommy threatened Jonathan and you punched his teeth in.  You smiled at the memory and let out a small sigh.  “What are you thinking about?”  Jonathan asked, looking to you but then quickly looking back to the road. 

“That time Tommy fucked with us and then just- poof- didn’t.”  You mimed an explosion with your hands and but made the “poof” sound so light and airy.  You could feel Jonathan tense up next to you.  Tommy still tried to give him a hard time when you weren’t around, but you always showed up before the prick could do anything.  “I’m attached at your hip, so you don’t have to worry about that asshole.”  You reassured him and you could feel the air around the two of you get lighter.  “So where are you taking us, anyway?”  You asked, looking out the window to see nothing but woods. 

“Someplace special.”  He was practically beaming now.  All thoughts of Tommy gone, it was just you and Jonathan and nothing in the world could make you happier. 

The car was filled with a comfortable silence as he drove on for a few more miles.  You cherished these moments with him.  After Will’s disappearance and return Jonathan wasn’t the same.  He could see his brother was changed and it was wearing on him.  But moments like this one brought you back to the time before Will had gone through hell and back.  Before, Jonathan was consumed with nothing but worry for his little brother.  Your other half was peaceful now and it warmed your heart.  You wished he could always feel like this.  You strived to make this feeling a constant for him.  Your love for the man went that deep, and you knew he felt it too.  Lost in this thought, you were only brought back when he pulled the car over.

“We’re here?  Where’s here?”  You looked around to see nothing but trees.  Your smile turned to a pout in an instant which earned you a full bodied laugh from the man next to you.

“We’re not quite there yet.  We have to walk the rest of the way.”  He answered, getting out of the car.  He made his way to your side and opened the door for you.  With an outstretched hand he helped you out, then he quickly grabbed his camera from the back seat.  “Ready?”  He asked, still beaming from earlier and you couldn’t help but match his energy. 

“Of course.”  You replied, taking his hand back in yours and letting him lead the way through the trees. 

Jonathan was weaving in and out of the trunks, like he had been through them a hundred times.  You, not as graceful, had a hard time navigating through all the roots that stuck up from the ground.  “Are we almost there?”  You asked, tripping over yet another root and almost falling flat on your face. 

He looked back to make sure you were alright this time, you gave him an exasperated glare.  His smile faltered momentarily, but when you finally let out a sigh he continued to pull you along and failed to answer your question.  It was only a few more minutes of navigating root hell when he finally stopped.  “So I take it we’re-“  You started but didn’t get a chance to finish once you had set eyes on the sight before you. 

You felt your jaw go slack.  Jonathan had brought you to a small clearing covered in the greenest grass you had ever seen.  There were small patches of wild flowers that littered the space and in every direction there was a wall of woods, making the space before closed off from the rest of the world.  You were speechless.  You couldn’t do anything but gape at the beauty before you and then back up at the love of your life. 

Jonathan placed an arm around your waste and brought you past the trees and into the clearing.  He pulled out a blanket he had rolled up and stuck in his camera bag and laid it out on the grass.  “I figured we could both use some time away and I found this pace while I was out shooting.”  He smiled, then held up his camera.  Your face was starting to hurt from the grin that was stuck on your face, and Jonathan took the opportunity to capture it.  You heard the shutter go off and you immediately felt your face heat up.  But you couldn’t tell him to stop, no matter how much you didn’t want your picture taken now.  He was capturing the moment.  The much-needed positive moment.  Who were you to deny that from him?  The shutter continued to go off, as your facial expressions changed.  “Yes, Y/N.  More.  Just like that.”  He tired to act serious while mimicking what you could only assume was a big shot photographer and you couldn’t help but keel over in laughter.  You felt your eyes start to water as his shutter continued to go off. 

But it didn’t take him long to find his way to the blanket with you.  You could feel him shaking with laughter on the ground next to you. 

Once the two of you settled down a bit he pulled you close to him.  “I love you, Y/N L/N.”  He whispered in  your ear and kissed your cheek.  You felt like you were the only two people in the world in that moment. 

“I love you too, Jonathan famous photographer and perpetual pain in my ass Byers.” You grinned up at him, your face starting to hurt again.

“I’m a pain in the ass?”  He feigned being hurt. 

“You dragged me out into the middle of nowhere.  Which is absolutely breath taking by the way.  You make my face hurt with the way you make me smile all the damn time.  And you’ve managed to turn me into a gushing idiot.  I’d do anything for you.  So yeah, you’re a pain in the ass.  But I wouldn’t change you for the world.”  You snuggled in closer to him and buried your face in his chest.  All the while thinking you never wanted to leave this place, to go back to your lives in the outside world.  With him, here, you felt safe.                        


End file.
